13 Kisses
by Queen of Carrots
Summary: Sakura considered their first kiss a bit of a disappointment, but Kakashi more than made up for it – kakasaku
1. The First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **13 Kisses**

Chapter 1: The First Kiss

* * *

"You know," Sakura broke the silence in a mirthful voice, "Naruto would be furious if he knew that you were sitting next to me without your mask on."

Her legs dangled from the chair as she helped herself to the half eaten spring roll on her companion's plate.

Kakashi snorted into his sake cup before taking another sip. "Well, he has yet to earn the right to see the glorious creation that is my face."

This time it was Sakura that snorted, causing the Hokage to crock an eyebrow as he turned to face her. "What?" he asked in a tone that could only be described as slighted. His face was still somewhat of a tender subject between the two.

"Glorious creation – are you drunk?" the pink haired woman shot back in question.

A hum left unclothed lips. "A bit tipsy maybe, but wouldn't you agree?" he challenged, charcoal eyes held emerald ones while carefully reading their reaction.

"No," Sakura stubbornly answered, but the delightful blush that spread on her cheeks told him otherwise.

Kakashi chuckled before refilling their cups. "Liar," he labeled her, willing his body not to spasm as a bony elbow assaulted his ribs.

"I am not!"

"If you say so," the silver haired man agreed as he raised his cup to hers. The ceramic gave off a soft plink before they emptied their content and Kakashi refilled the cups again.

The silver haired man continued to sort out the paperwork that laid spread across the Hokage's desk that they were currently sitting at. Half full cartons of takeout food littered the surface of said desk along with the almost empty sake bottle the two shinobi had shared over dinner.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Sakura broke it again: "Why do you keep it down around me?"

"My mask?" Kakashi mumbled around a deep-fried shrimp, which Sakura had argued was delicious despite his dislike for anything oily and covered in batter.

The woman nodded in confirmation, the corners of her mouth lifting from the appalled look on her silver haired companion's face before she helped herself to the last shrimp.

"Well, you have already seen it. I saw no point in hiding it after the incident and besides, sake tastes way better if consumed without the undertone of fabric softener."

The _incident_ he so causally referred to was the time almost a year ago when a shinobi from Earth Country had tried to slice his throat during a diplomatic meeting. It turned out that all was not forgotten since the Second Shinobi World War and that there still were those who held a grudge against the Konoha White Fang, and therefore, his son. If Sakura had not been present during said meeting, Hatake Kakashi would have been dead.

"So it's just because of the sake?" Sakura pushed. She knew that it had to be more than that. They had become close over the years since the Fourth Shinobi World War, so close that Sakura dared call Kakashi one of her best friends, if not the most valuable one. Secretly, she knew that it was an understatement, because what she felt for the man could not solely be named friendship. It was more than that.

"No, it has other perks, too."

The pink haired woman chuckled at his cunning tone. "Such as?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, as if contemplating his answer, before he leaned across his desk and kissed her. The kiss was brief, more like a peck on the lips, and it was over so quickly that Sakura was unsure if it really happened or not.

Heart pounding, Kakashi leaned back into his chair, cautiously trying to decipher the blank look on Sakura's crimson face. Silence filled the Hokage's office, as Sakura's face got darker by the second. Awkwardly the silver haired man sipped his alcohol, unsure of how to proceed.

Kakashi flinched, choking on his sake, as the woman of his affection raised her voice in question: " _That_ is how you kiss me for the first time?"

Out of breath he wheezed: "I'm sorry?" Shocked by her question. Had she not wanted him to kiss her? They had been flirting for months, had they not? Was he being rejected? A cough shook his body. Damn the sake burned his throat.

Sakura pouted. "You're sorry? Seriously, Kakashi-"

Warm hands covered Sakura's cheeks followed by a kiss that had her gripping Kakashi for support. Her fingers dug into the bare skin of his forearms as one of the large hands on her cheek slid to grasp her neck. Skilled lips worked her mouth open and the way Kakashi's tongue dipped to caress hers ripped a moan from Sakura that surprised the pair enough to force them apart.

Heavy breaths mingled as warm lips brushed briefly against each other once, twice and thrice more before a smirk stretched across Kakashi's mouth, his hands still buried in Sakura's hair. "Satisfied?"

The blush across Sakura's cheeks was by far the reddest Kakashi had ever seen, causing his grin to widen.

"Shut up," the woman huffed embarrassed before shoving his chest.

Kakashi ignored her, moving his hands to hold her in place by the small of her back. "No, I honestly want to know if that qualified as a first kiss or not… as you seemed so displeased by my first attempt."

"Oh Kami, Kakashi. Just shut up all ready. Don't ruin the moment."

The man hummed as if deep in thought. "Not satisfied it seems." He leaned down and placed a firm kiss against the halfheartedly struggling woman's lips. Despite her protest Sakura kissed him back. "Better?" Kakashi teased, lips still brushing together.

Sakura laughed. "You big dork-"

Once more large hands cupped her pink locks, pulling Sakura against a broad chest. The kiss that followed caused her toes to curl and soon it had her gasping for air.

Kakashi pulled back to look at the woman that had weaseled her way into his heart and smiled. "There," he mumbled as he bumped her nose with his own. "That's the one."

* * *

 **A/N:** It seems that I have been bitten by the kakasaku-bug once more. It's close to an obsession blocking all of my other creativity. Therefore I need to get it off my chest. Stay tuned! There is plenty more to come. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :) xoxo


	2. A Kiss on the Cheek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **13 Kisses**

Chapter 2: A Kiss on the Cheek

* * *

"So, what's his name?" Haruno Mebuki bumped her daughter's shoulder in question before handing her a cup of sake. Said daughter instantly took two large gulps from the cup, not caring about her unladylike behavior. It was required if she was to survive the interrogation she new was to come. "Oh, come on, Sakura. Don't frown like that. You'll never keep a man if you keep looking as if your tongue tastes like lemons. Now tell me, who is he?"

Sakura continued to glare at her mother as she sipped on her poisonous beverage of choice. "I don't know whom you're talking about, mom."

Her mother's knowing-look did not falter. "You can't fool me, sweetheart. I know you far too well. Don't think that I can't see the change in you. It's obvious – you're in love."

The now 25-year-old sighed, crossing her arms in challenge, swaying a little in the process. "What is it that you think that you know exactly- No, mom, don't look at me like that. I'm not saying that there is _anything_ to know. This is purely damage control so that your head doesn't explodes as a result of your overdramatic imagination."

Mebuki laughed, draping her arm over her daughter's shoulder. "I knew it," she exclaimed. "You're so obvious, sweetheart. Being all defensive and tough. Is he here? Is it the dark haired one from the hospital? You always did have a thing for mysterious men-"

"No, mom," Sakura urged. "It's not Daichi. Keep your voice down."

Sakura nursed her sake as her eyes swept across her parents' living room. It was full of her family and closest friends, along with a few of her colleges that her mother had insisted on her to invite, but Kakashi was still nowhere in sight. Too nervous to care if he was on time or not, Sakura prayed that her cunning mother did not manage to stick her snout where it had no business being.

"What are we talking about?"

Speaking of snouts.

Her eyes widened in horror and Sakura could feel her body temperature drop several degrees, raising goose bumps on her skin. Of course the pig would sniff her way over to them just to make things worse.

Before Sakura had a chance to stop her, her mother opened her big mouth: "Sakura's secret boyfriend. Do you know who he is, Ino-chan?"

Sapphire eyes locked with emerald ones. "You have a new boyfriend and you didn't tell me?" the platinum blonde almost hissed in accusation. Judging by her reaction, Sakura took pride in managing to hide her secret from Konoha's number one gossip queen for as long as she had.

"What? No. Of course not-"

"There," Ino snapped, pointing at her best friend's face. "Your lips always strain against your teeth like that when you lie. Don't try to deny it, Forehead."

To Sakura's utter remorse her mother looked absolutely thrilled. "Wonderful," she clucked. "Come on tell us, Sakura. What's his name? Is it someone I know?"

Realizing her defeat, the pink haired woman emptied the remaining content of her sake cup, swallowing hard. "We're not ready to go public yet."

Twin squeals of delight caused the heads of the other guests in the room to turn in curiosity. Their interest was spiked by the look of obvious discomfort on the birthday girl's face, but since most of them were shinobi they turned their heads back to their previous position as if nothing had happened, all while trying to catch a fraction of what the three women just outside the kitchen were talking about over the loud music.

"Come on, Sakura," Ino pushed with a now hushed but insistent voice. "You can't drop a bomb like that and not tell us who he is."

To the pink haired woman's great disappointment, her mother nodded eagerly in agreement with the pig.

"Well at least tell us this, do we know him?" Ino demanded when her friend did not reply. A delicate blonde eyebrow rose with the question.

"Not really," Sakura answered with a frustrated sigh. "Like I said, we're not ready to tell everyone just yet so can you two please respect our wishes and not push it."

It was like talking to deaf ears.

"So it's not someone we know personally, at least not someone either of us is close to. That eliminates Choji-"

"Choji – really, Ino?"

"What, is my friend not good enough for you, forehead girl?" Ino glared with narrow eyes.

"No, it's just that we grew up together. He is… one of the boys." Sakura said the last word as if it brought an unpleasant taste to her mouth.

"Aha! So it's not one of the Rookie Nine or a childhood friend. It has to be someone you work with. Oh, is it that tall, dark and handsome guy – what's his name?"

"Daichi," Mebuki eagerly put in.

"Yes, Daichi. Is it Daichi? Oh, the two of you would make such a cute couple."

"No, damn it! It's not Daichi. For Kami's sake, please stop trying to figure out who-"

The pressure of a large hand on her lower back and a familiar masked kiss against her left cheek stopped Sakura from forming any more words.

"Sorry I'm late. My meeting with the elders took longer than expected."

An eerie feeling crawled its way down Kakashi's spine as he turned to look at Sakura's mother and the Yamanaka girl. They both stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head, eyes wide like saucers about to fall out of their sockets. The Hokage turned back to look at his girlfriend of three months, who mimicked the other two women's expressions, making him question what it was that he had said that offended them so horribly. Perhaps he had interrupted something important?

Haruno-san's mouth started to move but no sound escaped her lips. Was she having a stroke?

"Did you just kiss Sakura, Kakashi-sama?"

It took Kakashi a few more seconds than he wanted to admit to realize that the question had not come from Sakura's mother but from her platinum blonde friend.

Eyes widening in realization of his mistake, Kakashi quickly stepped away from Sakura to put some distance between them.

"I can't believe it! I always suspected, but I didn't think that you two would ever get your heads out of your asses long enough to acknowledge it. Oh my- Sakura, you lucky, _lucky_ girl!"

From the looks of it Mebuki was still processing the sudden turn of events and the fact that her daughter was dating the Hokage, the most powerful man in the whole nation. Not to mention, her former sensei.

Sakura laughed nervously, moving carefully to Kakashi's side as if not to scare him where he stood frozen next to her. Her hand found its way across his back, patting comfortingly on his shoulder to ease his discomfort, a reaction that came as natural to her as his accidental kiss just had.

"Don't be silly," the birthday girl said. "It was a mistake. He was giving me a hug – that's all."

"Since when does the Copy Ninja make mistakes?" Sakura glared at her mother who suddenly seemed to have found her voice.

"Oh, you would be surprised," the pinkette assured them, earning a nasty look from her boyfriend.

"Look at you two, you sound like an old married couple all ready," Mebuki cooed.

The two shinobi raised their voices in protest but shut their mouths when Ino so eloquently stated: "Your hand is on his ass, Sakura."

Kakashi noted that Sakura's hand was in fact perched on his behind before he turned to the young woman with a slightly nervous expression on his face. "How drunk are you?"

Sakura looked into her empty sake cup before returning Kakashi's gaze and squeezing her hand for the fun of it. "Not nearly drunk enough for this conversation. Will you fetch me a refill?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm loving the support, guys :3 Thank you so much for the appreciation and happy new year to all of you!


	3. A Kiss on the Naughty Bits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **13 Kisses**

Chapter 3: A Kiss on the Naughty Bits

* * *

Sakura's back arched and a heavy breath escaped her lips as she clawed at the tussled sheets beneath her. Warm hands slid across her stomach, squeezing her breasts beneath the camisole before finding her hands alongside her body. Their fingers intertwined as Kakashi's tongue dragged slowly over her sex, pressing with just the right pressure for Sakura to forget how to properly breathe.

The man currently worshipping her between her thighs had been gone for a diplomatic visit in Suna for little over a month, negotiating new trading agreements. Kakashi had returned home last night, and as usual whenever either of them had had to leave the village for longer than a week during the short span of their relationship, their reunion had been passionate to say the least.

Sakura bit back a moan as Kakashi did something sinfully delicious with the fingers now working inside of her. An incoherent protest left her when he suddenly stopped his ministration. "Don't hold back on me, Sakura," he warned. "I want to hear what I do to you."

The warning in his eyes alone was enough to encourage a series of sounds from his lover that assured Kakashi that he was in fact taking really good care of her. It was when Sakura suddenly shrieked, kicking him in the head as she gathered the cover to hide her half naked state that Kakashi too groaned.

The sound of Sakura's bedroom door being pushed open so hard that it almost fell off its hinges was what caused her to unceremoniously slap her partner across the face with her well-manicured foot.

"Sakura-chan, we need your help! Teme dislocated Sai's shoulder again."

The horrid scene before him caused Naruto to skid to an abrupt halt. Permanently blinded the blonde ran straight in to the frame of the door in attempt to escape. His nose cracked at the collision, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"No, no, no- Don't look in there!" the loudmouth shouted in a nasal voice, proof that his nose was in fact broken.

But it was too late.

Twin pairs of dark eyes widened before Sasuke managed to bang Sai against the very frame Naruto had painted red with his nose. The artist yelped lightly as his bruised shoulder made contact with the wood.

"Damn it, Naruto! Why didn't you knock?" Sakura shouted as she shrugged in to her bathrobe and hurried over to Kakashi that sat slumped by the foot of her bed.

"Mah, why didn't you lock the door?" Naruto yowled.

"To my _own_ bedroom?" the pinkette questioned, in a voice that told the blonde not to push things further. "Get out."

Kakashi rested his head against the mattress with his eyes closed as he pinched his nose, covering the rest of his face with the palm of his hand. Red liquid ran down the column of his throat as his chest heaved deliberately.

"Here, let me see your face." Gentle hands brushed Kakashi's cheeks. "Ouch, that looks bad."

"It doesn't feel that great," Kakashi mumbled. "Neither does this," he stated, gesturing to the obvious hard on still pitching his slacks. Sakura blushed as she moved to set his nose straight with her chakra and voiced her apologies to the man. She really did feel his pain. Her orgasm had been so close.

Kakashi's eyes opened and glared towards the sound of shuffling that could be heard from across the room. "Naruto, I swear to the gods that if you try to take a look at my face right now I will break yours beyond recognition."

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well you did come barging in at the worst of times, Dickless."

"Shut up, Sai. I'm not dickless!"

The artist put on a forced smile despite his pain. "And neither is Kakashi-sama by the looks of it."

Naruto choked on the air filling his lungs. That was an image he did not want in his head. "You, pervert-"

"That's enough, get out!"

All four shinobi were surprised by the sudden outburst of their leader, Sakura included who momentarily stopped her healing. In a sign of submission the three men quickly escaped into Sakura's living room.

A loud groan left the silver haired man as he relaxed even further against the bed, going completely boneless. It was hard for Sakura not to laugh, but she bit her tongue, smiling softly.

"There, all better," she said when her lover's nose was healed and wiped clean, well almost clean. Specks of dried blood still lingered on his pale skin.

Tired charcoal eyes focused on hers before changing form as warm laughter sprung from Kakashi's throat, dragging Sakura with it.

"What a morning," he mused when the sound of joy ebbed out.

He closed his eyes as a small hand reached over to brush his hair out from his eyes. Soft lips brushed against his ear followed by a whispered promise: "Get in the shower. I'll meet you there in five."

Without further instructions Sakura rose to help the men still crowding in her apartment.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it, Naruto. I'm not healing your nose," the medic said with a hand raised in gesture.

"But-"

"No, go to the hospital like everyone else and don't come here next time unless it's an emergency. I'm not interested in a threesome."

The loudmouth flushed hot, grumbling something about perverted senseis and corruption as he made his was towards the front door, realizing his defeat.

Sai too started to get up from Sakura's couch, but sat back down when the pinkette gestured for him not to. "I'll set your shoulder in place real quick, but you still have to go to the hospital and get it healed, got it? And you," she snapped, eyes turned to Sasuke that had tried to sneak out after Naruto. "You will take him there."

Too afraid to argue with her, both men gave subtle signs of confirmation before Sasuke walked outside to wait for his sparring partner.

"I'm sorry, Ugly," Sai apologized.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault," Sakura assured him. "But I am sorry for this. It's going to hurt." She moved him into the right position before asking: "Ready?"

The pale man nodded, his thin lips pressed closed in preparation for the pain to come. A small spasm ran through his body when Sakura counted to three and snapped his shoulder back in place.

"There," she announced with a light slap as punishment. "Next time don't push yourself so hard." She bounced to her feet already untying her bathrobe as she moved towards the sound of running water coming from her bathroom. "Close the door when you leave."

With a soft thud the silk robe fell around her feet on her fluffy, heart-shaped bathmat. Kakashi had argued that no self-respecting ninja would ever own something so childish but Sakura had persuaded him claiming that it was perfect for whenever she got down on her knees, emphasizing the point by doing just so.

Her knuckles whitened and the shower curtain almost came off from its rings when she pulled it aside, awarding her eyes with the sight of wet muscle and a broad grin.

"Care to help me with this?" A large hand gestures towards the erection still standing proud against Kakashi's tight stomach.

The sound of the shower curtain closing was Sakura's only reply.


End file.
